Complices
by HelarA-14
Summary: Celebraciones, bebidas, un amor, una noche, consecuencias inesperadas.


Capítulo I

-Un hura para Harry Potter por coger la snitch antes que Malfoy. – Harry rió ante el hura que le lanzaron todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Todos celebraban la victoria en el partido de Quidditch. No se sabía como, pero los hermanos Weasley se habían infiltrado, y habían traído bebidas alcohólicas. En la sala común sólo quedaron los de séptimo curso con los gemelos Weasley.

A las dos de la mañana, todos iban ya un poco pa' allá- Estaban todos peces-. Sonaba un música lenta que nadie sabía de donde salía. Parvati y Dean bailaban muy pegados, Seamus y Lavander estaban sentados en una butaca una sentada encima del otro, los dos ya dormidos, los gemelos estaban en una esquina de la habitación susurrando, seguramente tramando algo. Ron y Neville dormían la mona en una esquina. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a Harry que estaba en una esquina apoyado.

-¿Bailas conmigo? –La voz de Hermione sonaba firma, pero se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Le echó una mirada picara y Harry no pudo resistirse. Se tiro a los brazos de Hermione y empezaron ha bailar una canción lenta.

_Eres todo ahora en mi vida_

_Significas tanto en mi_

_Tanto amor que tienes solo para mi_

-¿Sabes? La canción tiene mucho sentido para mí. No sé que haría sin ti. Te quiero tanto.

_No hay temores ya en mi vida_

_Cuanta luz yo tengo en ti. _

_Antes me sentía sola_

-Lo sé, antes tenía miedo, me sentía solo, ahora estas aquí junto a mí, y me lo quitas. Se que nunca me fallarás.

_Ahora te tengo junto a mi_

_Estaré contigo siempre_

_Eres mi única razón_

-Eso no lo dudes. Siempre estaré contigo, pasé lo que pasé.

_Y aunque el tiempo nos separe_

_Tiene tu mi corazón_

_Eres tu mi gran amor _

-¿Sabes lo que harás cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

-No sé. Puede que sea auror. O lo que sea, todo menos medimago, en siete años me he artado de enfermeras y medicos. –Los dos dejarón escapar un sonrisa, no querían romper ese mágico momento mágico que se había creado, estaban como si solo estuvieran ellos dos solos. Estaban en la más absoluta calma. –Hermy...-Esta hizo un ruidito parra que Harry supiera que le estaba escuchando-...Te quiero. –Hermione le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que la embelesaban que la transportaban a otro mundo. Sonrió y a sorpresa del chico le dio un pequeño beso, dulce y cariñoso. Se separó y Harry sonrió y volvieron a besarse, dejándose llevar. Salieron de la sala común y fueron a la sala de menestres. Allí simplemente se dejaron llevar.

_Tienes tu mi corazón_

_Duerme ya que estoy aquí _

_Cuidando yo de ti _

-¡¡Harry!!-decia Hermione en susurros, mientras este le penetraba. Una vez acabado se miraron los dos, los dos sonriendo satisfechos.

_ -"Yo sé que no estoy borracha, y que soy totalmente consciente de lo que he hecho, pero me sabe mal por Harry, el no lo sabe."-_pensaba mientras le miraba. Bajó la mirada y cansada se puso a dormir.

_ -"Me sabe mal por Hermione, yo se que no estoy borracho, pero ella no es consciente de lo que hace, mañana le pediré perdón."_ –pensado esto se acurrucó entre los brazos de Hermione y se quedó dormido.

Hermione despertó al amanecer. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba que había pasado. Observo a Harry, sonrió salió de la cama, se vistió, dio un pequeño beso a en la frente y salió de la habitación de los menestres, no sin antes sonreir.

_Y ya eres parte de mi ser_

_Nunca yo te dejare_

_Duerme ya que estoy aquí_

_Cuidándote a ti_

_No hay temores ya en mi vida_

_Cuanta luz yo tengo en ti. _

_Antes me sentía sola_

_Ahora te tengo junto a mi_

_Estaré contigo siempre_

_Eres mi única razón_

_Duerme ya que estoy aquí _

_Cuidando yo de ti _

Harry abrió los ojos, y contempló a Hermione como salia. No sabía el por que de su salida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autora Ya se que es mu corto, pero es k no sabía como empezar, los siguientes serán más largos.Kisses

A por ciero la canción se llama: Contigo siempre, y la canta Belinda.

Pliss Review.

-Helara141-


End file.
